


The Bread Fic

by Theevilyoung (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bread, Dirty Talk, FML, Kinky sex, M/M, dubcon, god i hope not, gross kinky sex, i have sinned, idk if this is even a real kink, im going to hell, im so sorry, sin - Freeform, sinning, violence sort of, wait shit memes are pete wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theevilyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete catches patrick in the midst of something naughty, and him and patrick get naughty too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short explanation on why I'm orphaning this work: this fic, while I consider it my magnum opus, is an extremely inaccurate portrayal of my actual writing, and my own personal views. I've now since realized that shipping real people isn't something I want to do, or be associated with, and I want to detach myself from this work. I hope you'll understand

THE BREAD FIC

Pete walked into the room to see a horrifically hot sight. Patrick was fingering himself. Pete smirked. Patrick had no clue he was even there, and pete decided that this would be fun. He knew how he could finally achieve his dream of being inside Patrick…. Making him do all of the fucked up shit he fantasized over for years.

“Hey pattycakes….. didn’t know you were a slut.” Pete whispered into Patrick’s pale white ear.

“Pete!” the strawberry blonde gasped. “W-what are you doing here????! Aren’t you supposed to be out with joe and andy?”

Pete smirked once again. Oh This was going to be fun.

“Don’t worry they aren’t coming back any time soon. But…..” Pete pulled out his phone and showed Patrick a picture he had snapped earlier of Patrick, one where he was in the midst of fingering himself. Patrick gasped. He _wouldn’t._ “Wouldn’t it be a shame if someone were to find out your little secret? That their favorite lead singer is actually a filthy cock whore?”

Patrick shook with fear. This was so different from the Pete he knew. “Please, pete! No!”

Pete chuckled a dark chuckle…. “Don’t worry sweatie :)) No one will find out your secret if you do one thing… :))”

“Please Pete! I’ll do anything! Anything you ask! Just please don’t spread that picture! I don’t want my nudes leaked too!!!” Patrick interrupted pete to beg.

Pete ignored the backhanded comment about his nudes to smirk a third time. This would be much easier than he thought. What a whore. Already on his knees and begging before the sex even began. He shook his head.

“Now Patrick…. This is the easy part. Now that I have you begging and pleading with me. Promises of doing anything. I can finally have you the way I want you. And trick, let me warn you: I’m one fucked up guy. But I’m sure you knew that already. The easy part is now. The hard part….. well, you’ll see. I hope you’re as fucked up as I am. And seeing as you’re a filthy whore…. Well, that’s probably true. Now on your knees, bitch.” Pete said darkly, pulling out his hard cock, glistening with precum already. “I want you to suck me off.”

Patrick just nodded, and leaned in and tentatively ran his tongue over the head of Pete’s cock. Pete moaned.

 “That already feels so good. Heh. Guess you really must be a cocksucker, huh?”

Patrick just started to bobbed his head in response, giving Pete the best blow job of his life. Pete let out another moan, and suddenly there were hands clawing through Patrick’s hair, knocking off his fedora off in the process, and pulling him even deeper on to the cock. Patrick gagged, but kept going because he knew if he fucked up for his master, then his sinful pictures would be released. He was now deepthroating pete, and his gag reflex was no more. He started to get hard. Because Patrick is always a slut for big cocks like Pete’s. He always gets off on those. He feels Pete’s grip on his hair tighten and he prepares himself for what he knows is a release.

Pete cums in Patrick’s mouth and Patrick swallows it all.

“That’s a good bitch.” Pete pants, sensually.

Patrick doesn’t know why, but he is finding the predicament he’s in currently very erotic. He’s so hard and he needs something inside of him now.

“P-Pete… please…” He begged, biting his lip in the bitchiest way one can. He needed Pete so badly. He didn’t know why but he did. Maybe pete was right. Maybe Patrick was just a filthy slut, desperate for cock. After all, he fingered himself dreaming about pete’s cock. This was what he needed. Everything he wanted in life, but slightly more fucked up than he anticipated. But Patrick was discovering himself, realizing that he liked this kind of fucked up shit when all of a sudden he felt a hand slap him hard in the face.

“That’s _master_ to you, bitch.” Pete spat out at him.

Now _that_ was fucking hot, Patrick realized and he quickly corrected himself.

“Please, master!” He begged once again

Pete smiled at Patrick and caressed his cum covered face with his hand.

“I love it when you beg. But what do you want me to do, slut?” Pete inquired with a deceivingly oblivious look on his face.

“Please, master, put your cock inside of me! I need it! Please!”

“Not just yet. Theres still another thing before we can do anything for you. But knowing you, lunchbox, you’ll definitely get off on this too. I can tell.”

Pete runs to the restroom and comes back with the flattening iron he used back in his emo days (he saved it just for this), and a grocery bag. He plugs in the iron.

“For later.” He says. “First, we need to prep you. Start fingering yourself again.” Patrick does so, but he can’t help but wonder what Pepe is going to do, both scared, intrigued, and even more turned on by it.

Pete starts to unload the grocery bag. He first takes out flour. He masturbates until he cums again, and then rubs it over his dick so that the flour will stick on. He then covers his dick in flour bc he fucking can and it turns him on.

He then asks Patrick, “Are you stretched?” Patrick nods. Pete takes out a funnel and commands Patrick to lay face down with his ass up. Patrick obeys. Pete shoves the funnel up his ass. Patrick is so excited, now that he has a feeling of what’s about to happen. He is overjoyed that both him and Pete share the same kink, and are about to enact his biggest sexual fantasy.

Pete pours the flour into the funnel, and then takes out baking soda, and yeast and does the same with it. Patrick is almost quivering with excitement at this point. Pete notices and smirks.

“I knew you’d be just as fucked up as me. You look beautiful like this, you know? I’m glad I walked in on you, Pattycakes.” He whispers into patrick’s ear.

Patrick nods in agreement. He takes a bottle of water from the bag, and pours it into the funnel, creating a solution that flows into patricks ass. Patrick moans. He can feel the yeast multiplying, and the fizzing inside his ass. He cant wait until the iron…. So the bread that hes making can finally cook.

Pete walks over to the other side of the room and gets the flat iron. “MMM…. Nice and hot. The perfect temperature for what I’m about to do. You ready, babe?” Patrick flushes and nods. This is the first time pete has called him babe… instead of just bitch, slut, whore, or some ridiculous variation of “Patrick”. Pete shoves the iron up patricks ass.

Patrick starts to scream. It hurt so good. He was so happy to make the bread in his ass. He moaned/screamed/sang, “AND I LOOOOOOVE THE WAY YOU HURT MEEEEEEE. IT’S IRRESISTIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” and he felt the bread expand in his ass and finally, after a long night, felt himself tense up and release all the cum he had been holding in He felt like he was gonna explode.

He screamed “I feel like I’m gonna explode any moment…. I’m ready to blow. I can’t stand it. I get so worried I get so low. But if I’m never your hero I can never let you down. And the sirens go Oh ah oh ah” As he orgasmed.

As he came down from the high, Pete pulled the flat iron out of his ass, taking the freshly baked bread with it. He let it cool before eating it. “Delicious.” He exclaimed and let Patrick taste.

“You did so good, baby. Now I’m gonna give you a special present. Do you think you can handle one more round?” Pete asked.

Patrick shook his head. “It hurts…. But. I want….”

Pete said, “Babe, don’t worry, I’ve got something for the pain. It’ll make it all better.” He pulled out a tube of icy hot. Patrick sighed in relief.

Pete slicked his dick up in icy hot, before carefully doing the same with his fingers in Patrick’s ass.

“I’m gonna go inside you now, okay?” Pete said.

“Yes. Perfect.” Patrick replied.

Pete slowly entered Patrick, and the pain from the burn went away as the icy hot did it’s numbing work, combined with the feeling of pete thrusting in and out of him, finding his sweet spot each time.

“Pete! Yes! Right there! Oh my god yes!” he moaned.

“You look so good like that babe!” Pete said as he had his final release of the night into patrick’s ass.

They both collapsed on the floor in exasperation as the events of the night caught up to them. Pete cuddles up close to Patrick.

“I love you, trick.” He said, kissing Patrick softly on the lips.

“I love you too, pete.” Patrick reciprocated the kiss

“So what did you think of tonight?” Pete asked. “Should we do this more often?” he stroked Patrick’s creamy, soft skin in the afterglow of sex.

“It was exhilarating and wonderful. Thanks, Pete.”

THE END


	2. Pete finds jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel that will hopefully encourage u to find jesus and not end up like me. Bc yall need jesus. We all need jesus.

So pete woke up the next day to patrick making pancakes.

"yo thanks but whats this for" he asked

"I wanted to commemorate last night and also introduce u to a new thing."

"ooh cool what is it" pete asked, anticipating the hot hot sex they would have later.

"First u need to get in the tub" patrick said

"why though"

"Just do it. keep your clothes on and dont turn it on"

Pete gets into the tub, following patrick's instructions and waits for him. Patrick enters the bathroom with Brendon Urie trailing behind him in a priest outfit, and a bible.

"Wow patrick this roleplay is kinky lmao."

"stfu pete." Patrick proceeds to whack pete with a bible.

"Brendonger do the honors."

Brendon does some weird ass christian chant and then takes a bucket of holy water and dumps it onto pete.

"PAtrick what?" he inquires

"Jesus turns me on." Patrick shrugs. "And u need lots of jesus.

"Why are u doing this tho?" pete asks again

"The Bible clearly teaches us the proper purpose of baptism: baptism is for the remission of sins, so sins can be washed away by the blood of Jesus (Acts 2:38; 22:16; Mark 16:16; Rom. 6:3,4). The Bible also clearly teaches who should be baptized: to be baptized one should be old enough to understand God's will and accept for himself the responsibility to believe and repent, making a commitment to serve God faithfully (Acts 2:38; Mark 16:15,16). The Bible is likewise clear about the action involved in baptism: baptism is a burial or immersion in water (Rom. 6:4; Col. 2:12; Acts 8:37-39). (To study any of these topics in more detail, please go to our Bible Instruction web site at www.gospelway.com/instruct/.)" patrick responds nonchalantly

"Wait but isnt brendon atheist?" "shhhh.... thats irrelevant. he is a former mormon boy and trained pastor. Now shut up and accept jesus." PAtrick puts a finger to petes lips

Pete rolld with it and accepts his blessing. He is now a christian and his sin has been washed away. He may have a chance to not go to hell now that he has accepted jesus as his lord and savior.

"Thank u patrick i feel so much holier now that we have jesus. I cannot wait to get married so that we can practice abstinence un til marriage and have awesome sex with jesus." Pete says

Patrick pulls a ring out of his pocket. "Then marry me rn petey."

Pete gasps. "Omg of course i will bby ilysm!!!!!1"

Brendon then does the ceremony and they get married officially and they have hot hot sex with jesus bc they waited and are blessed. Then they lived happioly ever after and went to heaven where they had holy sex that didnt involve bread or omo or any weird shit the end. (except brendon bc he is an atheist and despite helping pepe find jesus he still lives a life of lies and unholiness so he went to HELL which was a fucking party so maybe he did live happily ever after good for him.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've sinned so hard that I'm not even going to ask jesus for forgiveness. I've gone too far. See y'all in hell. Sorry.


End file.
